fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Greater World
Greater World is an Action-RPG game that is developed and published by Gear Games, released in April 20th 2024 for the Evo-Gem. It explores an original world that is part of the Secretverse, and unlike typical RPG genres, it give little focus for RNG and make stats less important, and put more emphasis on strategy and working on a team (or leadership in a single player session). The story involve one cynical human who reluctantly goes into discovering why the giants from the Greater World had managed to enter the Earth world, recruiting allies of various species along the way. Story Gameplay Greater World plays as a Real Time Roleplaying game in that the player(s) fights in an action and unlike typical RPG games, luck have little to no major factor in gameplay in general, and luck-based mechanics are minimal to avoid overwhelming strategy from the enemy side. However, strategy is emphazed much more, as although the party uses all of the playable characters, each of them have specific strong and weak points, especially in stat distribution. Each enemy type is strong against one character but weak against another, and a few of them, while strong against every characters, have multiple elemental weaknesses. The player(s) can do one of the six following actions, given into each specified button. This control scheme assumes that you are using a single Joy-Con. The Battle Menu involve telling someone to do something. If two characters are in a Nemesis relationship (relationship details found in the Relationship section). Stats Each fighting character, be it playable, an enemy or a boss, have their own Stats which determine what are they good at and what are they less good into, and varies between one character to another. How each stats are calculated depends on the type of character and how many level (Group Level in the player's case) they have. Higher level means bigger stats as it should be obvious, but not all characters level up in the same way, and all characters do have different base stat spread, but the Playable Characters can have extra stat boost by wearing various Clothing and Weapons. The damage calculation is rather simple as the table will demonstrate as below, and there are four different, separate conditions that will determine how many damage it will cause in general, which means discounting elemental weaknesses, changed stats, and other lesser circumstances. Take note that Critical Hits never happens during Blocking, as they only occurs when the character had just ended an attack and get hit in a strict timing. Elements There are multiple elements that various characters, enemies and bosses can use thorough the game, each of them having a different perk. Each element also have a strength and a weakness in clock-wise rotation. Status Ailments During battles and sometimes outside of it, various characters can get inflicted by various status ailments (or simply statuses for short), be it helpful or unhelpful. They can be caused by almost anything; attacks, items, obstacles and even the Perks inside Clothing and Weapons. All negative Statuses can be cured with a single Elixir (although it will not work against Embargo in this case) and by certain Moves (which can cure Embargo this way), and the negative, neutral and positive statuses will go off after one minute. To avoid unfair advantages for either side, no more than three characters on either side will be inflicted by the same Neutral and Negative Status Ailments. Status Ailments Battling Giant Bosses Giant Bosses are different from normal bosses as their much larger size, while it making them much easier to hit, are also even more resilient and powerful, thus dangerous to confront one alone, even more so without a Giant ally. However, the Giant allies will return to their True Size (if having to size down in the Earth world beforehand) in order to give the player near equal foot. After the player recruits both Evister and Anastis, the Giant Bosses will bring even more enemies, which while they can be taken down very quickly by the Giant allies, they are also as prone to take down such Giant allies if not dealt with properly, preventing the fight against Giant Bosses from becoming too easy and thus require more strategic skills. Regular allies have their moves that will have various effectiveness against Giant Bosses (or Giant allies if the moves is supportive); the one marked as orange means that they will be stronger against Giants, but moves marked in blue will be better as crowd control and less good against Giants. Giant Bosses and Giant allies alike can hurt both their enemies and allies by simply stepping on, falling on or moving fast enough, but they can be easily avoided, and ranged fighters will only need to take distance. However, carelessly controlling a Giant character will more than easily damage the player's own allies. Since Giant Bosses have always large Attack stat because of their hugeness, it is recommended to stock with healing items, some Status items and keeping Peseclia alive (with multiple revival items in case something goes wrong) as survival is as important as strategy and a good enough Group Level and equipment. Enemy AI Unlike typical RPG games, all enemies and bosses have a set intelligent AI that will act depends on the condition of itself and depended on the player. They will change behavior when something is on their favor or when something goes wrong, as well as knowing when to attack and when to avoid the upcoming attacks from the player. While early to middle enemies are considerably dumb, bosses are much smarter and try to priotize on the most threatening member of the party, which means if a member have the most all-around stats, it will be targeted. When this happens, the enemies will focus on that threatening member until either the attackers or the member are taken out, have to retreat for various reasons, or if another member have become threatening next. Giant Bosses have a different AI functionality; instead of targeting one player at a time, they will attack as many as possible, but will defend against a Giant ally if the latter is getting nearer. Enemies and Bosses that have an attack capable to hit multiple targets will gladly use it first, thus discouraging the player from having all of its members to stick together and try to flank or overwhelm them from different directions. Take notice that most attacks that can hit multiple targets have a longer cooldown and cost more SPs, and thus avoid obnoxious spam from the part of the enemy side. Reacting to True Sized Giant Ally In Giant Battles, most enemies and even bosses will not dare to attack a Giant member under True Size, taking distance from them as much as possible. In Magnantes, this will likely to happens in any Boss Battles, but the enemies and bosses will be more numberous, making the Giant members much more important tanks. On a rare occasion, if a Giant ally's HP is at 25% HP or under, or is Paralysed, Grounded, Stunned or Asleep, the Enemies and Bosses may try to take a chance to approach them in order to finish them off, or attack Peseclia or other healers if they tries to heal the Giant allies. If they failed to damage the Giants or if the latter get their HP higher than 25% HP, then the Enemy Side will stay back once again. Once around ten enemies are left and a few of them have less than 50% HP left, they will try to beg for mercy and it is the player's decision to finish them off to get items or to spare them for doubled EXPs. This never happened in Boss Battles; the Bosses will never surrender with a very few exception, and the Enemies sided with Bosses will ended up getting slayed by the Bosses themselves, and will run away in fear when the Bosses in question are defeated. That is to say, if the player stopped the Bosses from slaying their minions, then the Enemies will show gratefulness and gives their Items, and the player have tripled EXPs earned. Escort Escort are done differently compared to other game with anything escort-related; the escorted NPCs will always stay behind when enemies are on sight (or in the middle when all sides are covered), even if the escorted NPCs can fight back and/or are powerful, they can be revived (but the Enemeis will try to steal the corpse and run away, resulting a Game Over if they get away with it, although the one who carries it is slowed down) and are able to use their own perks to help out the player's party. Escorted NPCs are more often than not targeted as prioritized targets, so protection is the highest priority. This is unless if something even more problematic had arrived, such as a stronger enemy attacking weaker enemies and that running away while the two enemy sides are distracted, unless if the player wanted more EXPs at the risk of higher difficulty of the fight. Relationship Relationship, while not having too much of an impact gameplay wise, gives different interaction between characters depended on how well the group get along. One character shares an initial relationship with another, and is often than not mutual but never permanent. While keeping all members at "Best" level seems difficult at first, it only requires patience and caring about the comerades. Even a relationship that starts with "Nemesis" will eventually become "Best" after a good frequency of care and patience. Do notice that it is also possible to decrease the relationship either by hitting them on purpose, although this is not recommended as it will eventually instead start a fight between teammates. Continuing the infighting will eventually cause a genuine relationship decreasement, and hitting into "Nemesis" will cause the two teammates to despise each others and may fight against each others during a battle, even if it would prove extremely detrimental. Thankfully, only an extremely few plot points will forcefully make this happens, but even so the player have to carefully repair the relationship. If they were previously from "Great" to "Best" and dropped to "Nemesis", but one of them are defeated by their own fault or by an enemy, one of them will get remorse and rescues the fallen teammate and the relationship will returns to "Good" at worst. The two tables below will indicate how much of an impact a relationship will have and the initial relationship with one character for another. Relationship Level Starting Relationship Characters already implied in relationship will not be mentioned again on the character's own section to avoid redundancy. Difficulty There is a difficulty option available before starting a new save file, allowing players of any skill level to challenge themselves or to breeze thorough and know more about how the game works. The selected difficulty will not change once the player selected and confirms their option, so the player have to choose wisely. There is also a "New Game+" option that allows the player to restart the save file while keeping the Group Level, Equipment, Weapons and learned Scroll Moves, but the bosses also copies the same Group Level except those with initially higher level. Characters There are ten playable characters the player can recruit throughout the journey, eight of them being regular playable characters called Regular Heroes, with the two other being called Giant Heroes. Each playable character have a class, which can evolve twice, and a moveset they learn thorough Group Level Ups. Moves marked with orange background means that this move works better on Giants than on regular enemies and bosses, and blue means that they are less effective on Giants. They can also gain more moves other than from using Group Level system, called the Scrolls. Information about Scroll Moves will be explained in its own section under the Item section. Regular Heroes While they deal minimal damage to Giant Bosses, the Regular Heroes can take care of regular-sized enemies that can represent a problem to their giant allies, and can pass them healing and buffs. |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Peseclia Elf Healer | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 3 HP / 5 SP/ 2 ATK / 2 DEF / 4 MGI / 6 MGD / 3 SPE A cheerful but strict elf who always make sure that her allies and friends are on a good condition to work or even mundane tasks. She only wishes the best for others, although she gets very upset when someone took advantage of her kindness. As a healer, Peseclia can help others by healing their HP and eliminate their negative Statuses, but like Vale, she should not approach enemies does to her low Defense. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Grousen Orc Knight | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 5 HP / 2 SP/ 5 ATK / 4 DEF / 2 MGI / 2 MGD / 4 SPE This orc may be a bit scatterbrained and very impulsive, but also a friendly fellow and have a huge distastes of bullies and cowards. He wanted to make his father proud, but in truth, he already did and he was not aware of that yet. Being an orc and a knight, Grousen is strong on both offense and defense, making him great for close combat. He tend to run into trouble if recklessly attacking Magic-specialized opponents. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Gandie Golem Shielder | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 5 HP / 3 SP/ 4 ATK / 5 DEF / 2 MGI / 4 MGD / 2 SPE This calm, quiet female golem who do like conflict, but knows when such conflict become pitiful or goes out of hand. If either case, she will either go away or intervene. When she does talk, it is usually a cheeky snark or to tell the others to stay put. Gandie is very slow, but makes up by having both good Attack and great Physical Defense and Magical Defense. She can also give herself or her allies defensive buffs. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Galen and Vask Rider Dwarf and Riding Griffon | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats (Galen)': 3 HP / 4 SP/ 3 ATK / 2 DEF / 3 MGI / 2 MGD / 5 SPE Base Stats (Vask): 3 HP / 4 SP/ 5 ATK / 4 DEF / 5 MGI / 5 MGD / 4 SPE A smart dwarf and his loyal pet. Galen is a strict realist that focus of what happened and try to make logical solutions, although he do have a big sense of humor. Vask is a griffin who is very distrustful to strangers, but peppy to people she knows, especially to her pet master Galen. Safe to say that the two rarely bickers. Galen himself isn't a combatant, but is able to control himself, while Vask is stronger but does not take order when alone. The duo can also use attacks that pushes foes away, useful for crowd control. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Kanile Werewolf Monk | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 3 HP / 3 SP/ 5 ATK / 2 DEF / 3 MGI / 2 MGD / 5 SPE Werewolves aren't known to use weapons or being consistently clean, but they are expert to hand-to-hand combat and biting. Kanile is no exception, and while she is a bit of a paranoid werewolf, she is also truthful and hates liars. As a monk, Kanile is both fast and have great Attack stat, and capable of making impressive combos does to her high attacking speed. Her defenses are below average however. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Val'tal Demon Archer | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 2 HP / 5 SP/ 4 ATK / 2 DEF / 4 MGI / 4 MGD / 3 SPE Charming, strategic but never above fighting, especially against rogue demons. This is like a human fighting rogue humans if you ask Vale. Val'tal may look scary, do not worry, like most demons in this world, he is noble and never want to hurt innocent people. As an archer, he can shoot arrows at a distance with his special demon-forged bow. His arrows count as Attack and not Magic Attack, so he can be helpful against distant enemies who resist Vale's magic. |- |colspan= "2" | |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Vakamas Dragoness Warlock | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 4 HP / 3 SP/ 4 ATK / 3 DEF / 4 MGI / 3 MGD / 4 SPE This boisterous dragonness is not afraid of many things. Only giants are known to scare her, but her mother helped her to get used to them. Vakamas, while certainly love to get attention, may not want to be humiliated in front of the public. Even so, she only get quite angry at worst. As a warlock, Vakamas can summon monsters the party had defeated to her will, and use wickedly wild darkness-based attacks to both damage and intimidate her enemies. |- |colspan= "2" | |} Giant Heroes The two Giant Heroes, Evister and Anastis, can switch between their two sizes; their fake size called the "Passerby Size" to deal with regular enemies and bosses, and "True Size" to deal with Giant Bosses. Their True Size have their stats to skyrocket and can instantly knock out enemies, but they should focus on dealing with the big bad bosses. Since they can switch between their Passerby Size and True Size, none of their moves have specific effectiveness against other Giants; they are all effective, but some moves from their allies works a little bit better on those Giants. |- |style="background: ; font-size:20px;"| Anastis Giant Mimicry | style="background: ; font-size:15px;" |'Base Stats': 3 HP / 6 SP/ 3 ATK / 3 DEF / 3 MGI / 3 MGD / 3 SPE Anastis is a soft-speaking woman who act like a mother figure to her teammates, even those who think that she should mind her business. She however knows when to draw a line, and only intervene when she felt that there is a problem. As a mimicry (also known as a "blue mage"), she can copy any kind of attack casted by any enemy and boss alike once she analyzed such attack. Her stats are all-around, but she can be extremely versatile thanks to her mimicry skills! |- |colspan= "2" | |} Supporting NPCs Antagonists Special Summons Worlds There are two major worlds, in which the player starts in Paxvietur (the Earth of the game) and once the Great Gate is opened, they can switch between Paxvietur and Magnantes (latter that is also known by outsider as the titular "Greater World"). Exploring in both worlds have their own advantages and disadvantages that the players should take note. *'Paxvietur': The starting planet and the map covered all of the world, although it does not locate hidden placements until discovered by the player. It is harder to find all of the places, especially in late-game, and enemies are more common, but they are generally easier to deal and rarely grouped, and thus allow for more relaxed traveling. It is also where only very few Giant Battles take place, but are generally harder does to the more strained space for the playable Giants, the latter whom only using their True Size when a Giant Battle is about to occur. **Golds and items are also more common, especially in mines and dungeons, but it is not suggested to go into the "Forbidden Zones", very dangerous places that are difficult to go thorough but are very rewarding, until you reached the recommended Group Level. *'Magnantes': The secondary world that is actually a small region, as the planet itself is even more vast than Paxvietur. This is where most of the Giants (and the much rarer variants) lives, and most other various species, while not nonexistent, are rather sparse in term of presence. However, this means that enemies found there are tougher and are very often fought together, but with the help of the playable Giants that are always on their True Size in this world, this is not a major problem. That is to say, most of the Giant Battles take place here, so be prepared to confront the Giant Bosses. **Golds and items are much less frequent... rare items are even more common and there are even items and weapons that you cannot find in Paxvietur, all of which are more effective than the stock weapons. Be sure to get them while you see them. Enemies in italic indicate them as Bosses, while enemies in bold indicate those as Giant Bosses. Places that are not bolded means that they are not required to explore to advance the story, but all required places can be visited in any order, with the exception of going from Salutem Village to the Elven Woods and then to the Orc Fields, which requires the recruitment of Peseclia and Grousen before being able to freely move to any routes. Paxvietur Human Region, Mobinity Elf Region, Silvadalis Orc Region, Aciesorc Golem Region, Tundralem Dwarf Region, Vaporani Werewolf Region, Nocteino Demon Region, Vocemons Dragon Territories Lesser Regions Magnantes Northern Section Southern Section Abandoned Center Enemies Monsters Bosses Regular Bosses Giant Bosses Weapons Vale's Scepters Peseclia's Staffs Grousen's Sword Gandie's Shields Galen's Axes Kanile's Claws Val'tal's Bows Vakamas's Gauntlets Evister's Daggers Anastis's Amulets Wearables Head Body Arms Hands Legs Feet Capes Miscellaneous Other Objects Collectibles Key Items Battle Objects Heal Objects Side-Quests Pre-End Post-End Colosseum When the player enter the Orcs' Colosseum by the door entry, they participate in a marathon of dealing with waves of various monsters (trained and well fed by Orcs), and they cannot bring in items of any sort, as they can only rent items. Each Rank have an endboss who is much stronger than average monster and can prove a challenge. How much Golds will be earned depended on the player's team performance, how quick they defeated their enemies or how much damage they had done depended on the wave. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 Rank 5 Rank DX Player vs Player Giant vs Giant Gallery Trivia Category:Gear Games Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Greater World